


【Jason中心】作為騎士

by zihjhuang



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 觀看前注意事項:1.此為我的Jason中心的分支點，和Jason中心的文基本上事件有相關，以Arkham Knight的Jason為主角的路線。2.漫威路線正式啟用，Knight的Jason走的是漫威宇宙，宇宙混合，不喜勿看。3.我的漫威全是看電影的，除了蟻人和浩克的電影其他我基本上全看完了，但如果有bug麻煩溫柔指出不要拍打我我還是會怕，然後有些設定有改下。4.同樣是all Jason向，Arkham Knight世界線設定相當兇殘，OOC全是我的錯。5.Knight世界線有Brujay設定，但…呃。
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

──你值得最好的一切，Jason。

──不，Bruce，別這麼做!

當Knight自夢中清醒時，他還是無法理解為什麼即使吃了那麼多藥、用了那麼多種方法他依舊噩夢不斷。如今他早已捨棄掉自己作為Jason Todd的過去，甚至連偽造身分證上的名字都叫做Jacob Brown這種爛大街絕對不會被任何人聯想到的名字。別以為他會想被叫做Jay，當然不是擔心被聯想到，他只是不想有任何可能讓他想起Bruce的東西。

門鈴聲響起時Knight正在做早飯，他打開門時看見的是鄰居Peter Parker，對，那個紐約的好鄰居Spider-Man的真實身分，誰會相信那位超級英雄只是個16、7歲的小鬼呢?雖然自己也才不到20歲，但這不代表他不能把對方當成孩子看。

「啊….那個，早安Jacob!我今天起得太晚了Aunt May讓我自己…喔…你已經準備好早餐了，那我還是自己去買個三明治好了。對了你知道皇后區最好吃的那家三明治店……」

「早安，Peter，如果你不介意，我想我們可以一起吃早餐?」

「太好了!喔我是指，當然!我當然不介意，謝謝你Jacob你人真好!」

看著Peter愉快且駕輕就熟的坐到位子上等著早餐的樣子，Knight又開始後悔了，自從他搬到這裡，雖然是他特意搬到這裡並和隔壁鄰居打好關係，但Peter的自來熟程度簡直讓他招架不能。每當他想拒絕對方時一看見對方那狗狗般可憐又飽含期待的眼神，自以為早已練就成冰冷無情之心的Knight就立刻投降了。

他確實是故意搬來的，當他被Spider-Man救下(或許根本不算救)，並在雪莉的事件結束後決定來到紐約時，他就想好到Spider-Man所在的區域來了。

而如今卻因為Aunt May是一位溫柔又包容的女子，Peter又是這麼純樸老實，導致他每次都不自覺地對他們各種幫助，具體比如幫May買菜、陪Peter做作業，習慣就是這樣養成的。

4個月前，紐約邊界的渡口。

Arkham Knight摀著腰間的傷口，行動遲緩且渾渾噩噩的扶著貨櫃走著，他的記憶在大雪中中斷，回過神來時他已經出現在這裡，但不管是哪裡都好，只要能過脫離Bruce的視線範圍讓他進瘋人院他都願意。

不過從大雪變成細雨怎麼看都不對勁，雖然他已經有點神智不清但不代表他不知道他前一刻還在一條毫無遮蔽物的大道上。然後他就聽見身旁貨櫃的轉角傳來一種包裝紙拆開的聲音，他探身一看發現是一個穿著奇裝異服胸前還紋了隻蜘蛛的人正準備吃三明治。

「哇! ──你你你是誰?你怎麼會在這裡，喔不對你受傷了，你沒事吧?」

很好，聽聲音對方是個年輕小子，可能是哪個新晉的英雄吧，Knight想。自從Batman那件事後就已經不再有新英雄或義警出沒了，Superman為了保護所有人早就將正義聯盟解散並和Wonder Woman她們致力於尋找Bruce。

Knight看著這個年輕的英雄，腦中忽然開始浮出對方的死狀，他甩了下頭晃掉那畫面時看見了對方的三明治讓他覺得有點餓了。不能怪他，為了救下Robin他已經整整三天不眠不休的努力了，雖然最後他仍舊是白忙一場。

「你…餓了嗎?這個我還沒吃過，全新的，你要不要?」

或許是Knight盯著三明治的目光太久讓Spider-Man誤以為對方想吃，所以將三明治和蘋果汁遞過去，而對方也確實接下並打開了一點頭盔開始狼吞虎嚥，看起來既落魄又可憐。

「我說了那群英雄不可能注意到這裡!他們可忙著收拾索科維亞戰役的慘局和應付民眾們的聲訴!」

突如其來的聲音讓Spider-Man立刻拉著Knight藏到貨櫃深處，他今天是追蹤一群拿著槍械的人來到這個碼頭，不過沒想到越深入便發現他們在運送一種礦物，如果他沒看錯那似乎和美國隊長的盾材質一樣，全世界最堅硬的金屬──汎金屬。

前陣子的奧創事件讓整個世界陷入恐慌，復仇者聯盟廣為人知的同時其力量、擁有的權利以及事件造成的災害這些問題接踵而來，神盾局也因為洞察計畫而瓦解，如今的復仇者聯盟只依靠著Tony Stark在維護。但誰都知道他不可能支撐太久，人群的力量以及世界各地政府的壓力遲早會害死他。

Spider-Man從小便十分崇拜Tony Stark，但他也只不過是個皇后區出來的窮小子，紐約的好鄰居這名號和美國隊長相比哪個有影響力高下立判。所以至少他要做他力能所及的事，比如將現在這群正在運送一看就不是什麼可以隨便送的東西的犯人們抓起來扔到警局，再把汎金屬交給Tony Stark，完美的計畫，Spider-Man樂觀地想著。

就在Spider-Man準備行動時，Knight突然拉住他並臥倒，下一秒他們所在的貨櫃瞬間爆炸。

「哈哈哈！我還以為是瓦干達的人，沒想到是一隻蜘蛛和小貓！」

趕在對方再次出手Spider-Man立刻抱起Knight射出蛛絲盪離原地並將他放到某個貨櫃的隱蔽處。

「天啊…你傷口裂開了，你待在這，我很快回來！」

話說完也不等Knight回應就匆忙的衝入戰場對抗敵人以防對方對Knight下手。至於Knight，他摀著自己的傷口看了看局勢，那個被稱為Klaw的男人手上的聲波轉換器幾乎成了Spider-Man的剋星，蛛絲無法接近的同時其人本身也被衝擊波彈至牆上，不出幾回合已傷痕累累。

Knight本來是想就這麼離開的，反正再過不久這些罪犯也好英雄也好，都會被Bruce追蹤到，到時候他們都會死，沒人能夠質疑Batman的強大。可是當他低頭看見手中的三明治包裝時，他又不可避免的動搖了。那孩子看起來不過和Tim Drake差不多大，而如今自己再不出手那麼也算是自己害死了他，就和他害死了Robin一樣。

──看看你，Jason，和你扯上關係的人都會像Tim Drake和Barbara一樣悽慘，這全都是你的錯，你還能擁有什麼?看看試圖幫助你的Nightwing的下場。

小丑的聲音如同惡魔的呢喃自耳邊傳來，不過或許和小丑相比惡魔要可愛的多，但他說的確實沒錯，和自己牽扯上關係，不論是自己試圖幫助或是想幫助自己的人都會死，即使是Superman也阻止不了。

小丑死後Arkham Knight和稻草人合作佔領哥譚對付Batman，而後他失敗了，理所當然。他不可能真正下手殺死他最深愛、看得比生命還重的Bruce，然後Bruce Wayne就是Batman的事情敗露、稻草人被擊敗，Batman不知所蹤而一切塵埃落定。

本該如此，但大家都忽略掉小丑感染症並沒有辦法痊癒這件事，讓本來從Arkham Knight變為Red Hood的Jason在做為法外者一邊逃亡一邊打擊犯罪的情況下接到現任Robin，Tim Drake的求助訊息。

訊息中提到他和Barbara的處境很危險，但其他部分都被毀損，由此可判斷出他們確實遇見無法應付的情況，此時Nightwing也不知所蹤所以Jason決定先到Wayne莊園下的蝙蝠洞查探。

「你能回來我真高興，Jason。看樣子讓Tim把訊息發出去的決定是正確的，考慮到你對對方的厭惡我其實並沒有把握，如果不是Barbara太過吵鬧也不至於這樣。」

Batman在蝙蝠洞裡面對著電腦說著，但話中的內容聽起來很奇怪，讓剛踏入蝙蝠洞的Jason有很不祥的預感，光是對方說很高興他回來這件事就夠讓他毛骨悚然了。然後在Batman轉身的那一刻Jason幾乎無法控制自己的呼吸，他看見電腦下方被Bruce擋住的那裡放著的是Alfred的頭顱，從屍體程度來看已經死了近2個月，和Bruce失蹤的時間差不多。

「怎麼回事!你這是怎麼回事!你他媽說話!」

Jason直接撲到Bruce身上扯著他的披風又扯又罵，但對方只是用一種既像哭又像笑的表情將手蓋在Jason的手背上。

「那是意外，本來我們一起生活，不再有Batman和便士一，只有平凡人Bruce和他的老父親Alfred。然後一起犯罪的爆炸，那時Alfred只是出門買個東西。」

「不過沒關係，你會回到我身邊的不是嗎?你這麼愛我，就像小丑說的那樣不是嗎? 」

「你…你到底在說什麼? Bruce?你的臉……!」

Jason終於看出不對，透過電腦的光線他看見Bruce的臉上佈滿輕微的血絲，眼瞳本來是天空般的藍色卻透著詭異的綠色，那看起來簡直就像──小丑。

他立刻轉身就跑但還是快不過早有準備的Bruce，一陣刺痛使他跌倒在地卻沒有失去意識，然後Bruce用一種像極了小丑以前每次虐待過他後就會溫柔的安撫他的動作抱起Jason放到Alfred頭顱旁的椅子上。

旁邊的布簾被Bruce扯下，裡頭關著的是嘴被堵住的Robin和躺在地上生死未卜的Barbara，Jason此時才明白到這一切不過就是為了引回自己的誘餌，而Bruce早就瘋了，在Alfred死的那一刻也一起消失了。

「Jason!快跑，Bruce已經瘋了!他殺了雙面人和小丑女，他還殺了想阻止他的Dick!」

Bruce一拿下Tim嘴中的布對方就朝著Jason大喊，他看起來已經傷痕累累但還不致死，Jason拒絕想像對方到底都經歷了什麼，不過他們現在都動彈不得根本誰也幫不了誰。

「Timmy，你這樣可不乖，我應該給你點教訓，不過今天Jason終於回家了，我想我們應該準備蛋糕…喔我忘了Alfred已經不能幫我們準備了，不過沒關係我有準備禮物。」

「Bruce!求求你，不要這樣!我是Tim啊!還有Barbara，你不要被病毒控制了啊!」

「不不不，我想我們有什麼誤會，我覺得很好，從沒有這麼好過。看看這個，你會喜歡的，Jason。」

只見Bruce拿起一個托盤放到Jason眼前，打開蓋子一看，裡面裝著的是企鵝人的頭顱，Jason第一個反應是幸好不是Dick，然後才想到Bruce已經開始屠殺罪犯，那正義聯盟為何沒有阻止呢?

彷彿回應Jason的想法，此時Nightwing突然帶著Superman和Flash闖進蝙蝠洞，Bruce就像早已知曉般的瞬間施放煙霧，那煙霧似乎含有氪石讓Superman呼吸不順。由Nightwing負責對付Bruce，Flash則以最快的速度帶走其他人，幾局下來當Bruce看見Jason被Flash帶走的時候就立刻啟動炸彈，如果不是Superman拚盡最後的力氣帶著Nightwing逃脫，他們倆都會死在這裡。

爆炸聲將Knight從回憶中喚醒，戰場上的Spider-Man被貨櫃壓在底下動彈不得，Klaw的手下們舉起槍準備給他最後一擊，Knight想也沒想的扔出煙霧彈，然後在Klaw反應過來使用聲波轉換器將煙霧驅散前就槍殺了所有敵人。

「是蝙蝠不是貓。」

Knight出其不備的斬下Klaw手上的聲波轉換器，並踩在他身上說著，說完毫不猶豫地打暈對方。其實他本來是想殺死對方的，不過看見目前的殘局和那名新晉英雄，他必須搞清楚目前的情勢以及讓這個事件有個替罪羔羊好隱藏他的存在。

在替Spider-Man做完簡易包紮後，Knight也完成了他的套話。得知這裡並非他原本的世界，Batman也還在正義聯盟裡和Superman他們愉快玩耍，並且除了正義聯盟外，還有一個超級英雄組織名為復仇者聯盟，由二戰英雄美國隊長和億萬富翁Tony Stark所組成的團隊。

最近復仇者聯盟的大事件為索科維亞的奧創事件，那時正義聯盟的幾位元老正在太空執行任務因此沒有參與，且不像正義聯盟有Batman在和政府周旋並達成某種程度上的平衡，復仇者聯盟在洞察計畫後民調下滑日益嚴重，甚至有人將超能者數量增加的情況怪罪於Tony Stark高調宣布自己就是Iron Man導致，說的就好像他不說異能者就會通通消失一樣。

必須先回到哥譚看看，Knight想著並射出鉤爪，他回頭看了眼Spider-Man，這個他來到這世界第一個遇見的善良之人，如果哥譚之行他沒有死去，那他想他會願意去這孩子所庇護的城市棲身。

未完待續-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

Peter: 「太好了讓梅姨不要準備我的早餐果然是正確的，Jacob的手藝真好，能夠每天來蹭飯真幸福!」

Knight: 「算了你高興就好。」

2.

Knight: 「為什麼不是投餵辣熱狗?那樣我猜我就會把自己賣給你了。」

Spider-Man: 「可是那是皇后區最好吃的三明治!」

3.

Tony: 「復仇者聯盟招生中!那邊那個蜘蛛和貓的，我很看好你們!」

Knight: 「我是個神經病，還是個罪犯，還有是蝙蝠! 」

Tony: 「神經病?太好了我相信你一定很有氣死所有人的才能! 」

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

生日那篇還沒趕完不過因為是Jason的生日所以騎士當然也會出場啦，那樣的話得先釋出騎士路線才能比較連貫。

我在決定讓騎士出場時就已經想好他的世界到底怎麼了…對，那個，就…沒有狂笑蝙蝠那麼兇殘但就，你們看見的那樣嗚嗚嗚我好怕阿!!!(

總之很高興漫威世界加入，從索科維亞戰役，也就是復仇者聯盟2結束的時間線開始，至於CP我已經不知道要怎麼標了。

另外騎士路線因為是跟隨Jason路線在進展的所以全部都以這個標題命名，也沒有所謂的分幾篇完結部份，真有的話也是我要結束Jason中心路線的時候。


	2. 相同而不同的世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 建議觀看順序→循環終歸塵土→說三次我愛你→作為騎士1→只因我們相遇。

送走了來蹭早餐的Peter後，Knight一邊洗著碗一邊思考接下來的計畫，當初他離開哥譚來到紐約後，他不斷併購各種黑暗勢力的同時也意識到這個世界的特殊性。

「變種人」，一般人在這裡對於擁有特殊能力者的稱呼，他們屬於弱勢群體並被人們恐懼傷害著。

這是很好的利用資源，話雖如此，他也同樣清楚他不可能真的毫無良心的去利用他人，雖說他當初和Scarecrow佔領哥譚並利用罪犯們幫他對付Batman，但他對那群罪犯並不厭惡，甚至是傾力指導戰術並照顧他們，但也可能是因為那時的他早已將自己視為他們的同類並不顧一切了。

也許是和得到後失去才懂得珍視這樣的情感差不多，對他而言作為Robin的那段時日以及受到的教育與指導依舊影響著他，而後Dick和Barbara幾乎用眼淚和愛將他溺斃，使他再也無法堅持那樣的想法。

調查變種人後，他發現了一間變種人學校，由一名心靈能力者所創立、專收變種人並指導他們如何正確運用能力的學校。

正確運用？這一點Knight持保留意見，畢竟他並未真正見過對方，他從來都認為人心險惡才是世界常態，這或許和他出身於哥譚有關，但他也同樣明白這個世界上確實有著純粹的美好之人，一如大都會的太陽之子、或永遠不願跨出底線的黑暗騎士。

從他收集而來的資料來看，就像各種俗套的英雄故事一般，變種人裡也有著主張變種人當道的反派角色，不過Magneto的能力過於強大，在沒有萬全準備的情況下Knight希望能避則避，即使他確實想要盡快成立一個變種人傭兵團。

在得知索科維亞戰役的詳情後Knight便將復仇者聯盟設為拒絕往來用戶，當然他並不討厭Tony Stark，相反的他十分欣賞對方。

只是人們對英雄的定義就彷彿是小孩對大人的定義那般，認為對方應該無所不能、有求必應，他不清楚為何復仇者聯盟的情況會變成這樣，至少正義聯盟的情況並沒有那麼糟糕，但這也可能是因為大家只要一呼喚太陽之子的名字便能得到拯救，卻忽略了人類和外星救難犬有著本質的不同，可惜大多數人都不曾深入思考這樣的道理。

Iron Man為大眾所做的一切絕不亞於Captain America，只可惜在起點上兩者有著本質的差異，前者受到各種注目與羨慕、忌妒，而後者則是被當作國民模範一般尊敬的存在，誰該承擔指責、誰又該承受榮耀，這似乎在一開始便已注定。

神盾局的表面上瓦解並沒有讓九頭蛇放鬆警惕，而復仇者聯盟正處於風口浪尖，說實話這時候是最適合Knight隱密行動的時機，但在Peter難過的表情下他妥協了。

傭兵和人渣可以隨便找，只要他有足夠的實力便能得到各種資源，畢竟他不介意使用非常手段來取得他需要的一切，然而良善之人卻是稀少，他並不希望復仇者聯盟過早崩解，只因這個年僅17歲的少年是這世上第一個對他釋出善意的人。

他在離開哥譚時便將雪莉留在Dick上班的警局外，雪莉是聰明的孩子，說實話要不是擔心被發現，Knight十分想要留在那裡欣賞當Dick走出警局時被一個8歲女孩撲上去喊爸爸的景象，那一定是令無數女孩心碎的滑稽場景。

Knight必須單獨行動，他清楚雪莉會被Dick交給正義聯盟，他也相信Batman會處理好一切，雪莉會得到妥善照顧，至於雪莉的身體狀況，若是正義聯盟無法治癒她，他會尋找到其他方法。

他用了和Red Hood相同的方式統治了紐約的非法勢力，同樣的，販售毒品給女人小孩以及拐賣禁止，初期他吃了不少虧，由於他不了解這個世界的勢力分布與變種人的存在，直到後來他有了足夠的資金並雇用Deathstroke情況才有所好轉。

當然並非他能力不夠，但即使他的能力再強，在這個未知的世界裡他仍然情報不足，他需要有一個隨時能夠回答他任何問題而不會提出疑問的人，雖說最了解的人絕對是Deadpool，但Knight暫時不考慮和這樣的存在合作，不穩定因素過多。

擁有勢力後他開始訓練傭兵，針對正義聯盟與哥譚義警們的招式來做練習，並多次和復仇者聯盟交戰，當然他總是淺嘗則止，讓大眾意識到某種勢力的存在同時又不太重視，而後暗中接觸九頭蛇，雖然表面上是和對方合作，實際上他想要的正是他們掌握的人型兵器——Winter Soldier。

完美的武器與忠心對孤立無援的Knight來說簡直不能再更理想了，只可惜隨著時代變遷，九頭蛇的老幹部所在地幾乎難以追蹤，不過有那麼一個人能夠知道，那便是如今下落不明的James Barnes，Captain America的至交竹馬。

尋找Winter Soldier為首要任務，不得不說，面對這位曾經的國民英雄之一，收買過程異常順利。

Knight選擇一出現在對方面前就甩出一疊資料，其內容除了神盾局遭九頭蛇入侵的各項情報外亦有Captain America自甦醒以來近幾年的資料，他告訴對方他的目的是摧毀九頭蛇並改變復仇者聯盟如今的近況，如果不這麼做他的至交好友將面臨被國家討伐的命運。

說實話在談話過程中雖然一直都是Knight單方面說明利弊與目標，但也許是哪一點觸發了這位Winter Soldier的任務包，對方聽完立刻就的答應加入一事，當然對方還提出了條件，比如食衣住行的包辦與零用錢。後來Knight發現對方將零用錢全拿去買了食物的時候一度懷疑自家傭兵團刻扣對方伙食，但詢問過Deathstroke後發現並沒有，當然對方也不會主動告訴Knight關於Winter Soldier的食量似乎越來越大的事。

調查Spider-Man後Knight發現了一件有趣的事，那就是奧斯本公司的產業牽扯的東西十分廣泛，名面上是軍事技術與裝備生產的公司，私下卻在做生化實驗，其領導者Norman Osborn是Peter的至交好友Harry的父親。

潛入奧斯本竊取資料對Knight而言並非難事，他有足夠的經驗，此外也多虧Norman的高智商，他受過足夠的訓練來對付或躲避這類人，當然不可避免被發現，不過發現有人來過和發現是誰來過是兩回事，雖然大多歸功於他的黑戶身分。

Harry並不知道自己的父親在做什麼，甚至不知道那個想置Spider-Man於死地的綠惡魔就是他父親，這讓Knight有了一個想法。無疑的，Norman的公司隱藏的很好，至今不論是正義聯盟還是復仇者們都未曾真正深入去調查對方，也可能有而沒能查出，這正是Knight需要的，一個能夠隱瞞各方並為他供應武器的地方。

那之後一切異常順利，他統治紐約的地下勢力並成立傭兵團、擁有可靠的資金與武器來源、忠誠的合作人們，而後他著手接觸Red Hood並計畫一系列讓雪莉復仇的行動。

4個月前，哥譚。

當Arkham Knight藏起盔甲並靠著善心之人所給予的食物與便車抵達哥譚時已經日出了。朝陽照耀在他身上時，他久違的感到溫暖，在面對瘋狂Bruce的追殺之後，他已經很久沒有感受到活人應有的感覺了。

一切會變好嗎？還是這是又一次的陷阱呢？Knight不得不將自己的思緒拉回殘酷的現實，為了告訴自己過去的Bruce、Batman是怎麼樣的人，他以Arkham Knight自稱，並試圖以這樣的形式喚回可能還活著的Bruce，但現實總是如那時他被關在瘋人院裡那樣絕望。

他決定去一趟布魯德海文、Dick上班的警局看看，如果這裡真的是平行世界，那這將是目前最安全的選擇，不管是哪個世界的Dick，他都相信對方是個溫柔心軟的人，那可以為他提供很多線索和安全感。

而後他發現一個問題，那就是他沒錢。逃亡的那段時間裡通常都沒人會讓他餓著，同時也不會記得給他錢，畢竟他們一直在一起，所以他需要什麼通常Dick或Tim會替他準備好，而Barbara更是只要他對某樣東西多看兩眼就會立刻買下來給他，導致他身上一毛錢也沒有。

Knight漫無目的的走在街上，哥譚的早晨同樣有著罪犯孳生，他順手反打劫了幾個不長眼的傢伙賺足路費，打算向著布魯德海文的方向出發時突然聽見玻璃碎裂的聲音，還伴隨著「你這該死的傭兵！」的慘叫聲。

左右兩邊是公寓式建築，雖然自認是罪犯並早已捨棄掉作為Robin的過去，但Knight還是忍不住射出勾爪，他想賭一把，賭他還能再見到那個為了保護他而死的白髮男人。

然而現實似乎總是喜歡讓他期待落空，站在命案現場的傢伙穿著一身紅色緊身衣，背後插著雙刀，一邊扭來扭去一邊恐嚇那個已經半殘的受害者。

Knight不知道對方是誰，不過受害者他倒是知道，一個人渣慈善家，他的慈善事業都是為了掩蓋他的非法事業。雖然如果這個世界和他原先的世界不同那說不定對方不是個人渣，但Knight看了看對方那被揍成豬頭般的臉以後還是決定推斷對方是個人渣。

那個自稱Deadpool的紅色緊身衣怪人是那個人渣的不法事業受害者，據他在人渣面前喋喋不休的話語得知，他這次來是想報仇順便從對方那裡再得到幾個實驗計劃的參與者。

一開始就把自己的目的抖出來的行為十分愚蠢，這是Knight對Deadpool的評價，然後下一秒他就看見人渣大喊「去死吧！」的按下某種按鈕，Knight立刻臥倒而裡面發出了衝鋒槍的掃射聲。

所以說人渣總有幾個自保能力，Knight為Deadpool默哀3秒後決定來個黃雀在後。他射出勾爪將人渣拉離那面牆然後走到那裡操作衝鋒槍全部指向對方，接著踹了對方一腳開始逼供，上到全部資產銀行戶頭下到今天穿什麼顏色的內褲，雖然Knight一點也不想知道對方的日常生活，不過念在對方已經滿口胡言亂語的分上他選擇打暈對方。

「嘿！小弟弟，你搶走了Deadpool叔叔的約會對象！」

雖然以最快的速度跳到一旁的沙發後臥倒，但右肩還是不可避免的中了一槍，幸好對方在說完話後便沒有再繼續開槍，讓Knight有時間分析情勢。

「嗷！這個豬頭真是狠心，居然開槍打爛Deadpool的肩膀，不過——看看這是誰？」

Deadpool一邊等待治愈一邊走到人渣旁踢了對方幾腳，而後扭頭看向Knight並接著開口：

「Arkham Knight！這是什麼新同人劇情嗎？不過這個世界早就混在一起了，畢竟都是超級英雄片，會想要混在一起也是觀眾們的最愛！來個掌聲，我猜很快就要有新的活力雙熊了！就叫Dead Knight，怎麼樣？我覺得棒極了！」

不等Knight回話，或者說根本不需要有人回話，Deadpool一邊各種扭動一邊往那人渣身上跳，隨著他的動作人渣一邊昏迷一邊抽蓄，那畫面令人不忍直視。

「還是你想來個Deadpool與Robin？這聽起來棒極了！不過綠色小短褲這個梗大概剩下少年悍將go go能光明正大拿出來玩，畢竟年代不同，現在男人穿小短褲當超級英雄，喔或許那長度是內褲？除了變態就是情趣了！」

聽著對方的胡言亂語，Knight的腦中閃過10種制服對方的方式又一一劃掉，對付這個超人類雇傭兵的工具他手邊目前並沒有，所以最簡單的方法就是砍掉對方雙腳逃跑，不要糾纏。

不過這時一陣鈴聲響起，Deadpool一聽見便愉快的說著「幫人渣辦事的人也是知情人渣」，然後跑到不知何時遺落在牆角的人渣手機旁準備接聽。

「喔！你說人渣先生？他已經被Deadpool叔叔我打的生活不能自理了……什麼？要讓我見不到明天的太陽？拜託，這都什麼年代了，小孩子都不會相信這種話！」

這是Knight最後聽見的話，他趁著Deadpool接聽電話時離開，既然不是Slade那他也就沒必要與對方打交道，雖然對方的胡言亂語透露了不少事，不過和擁有不死之身的人交流他還是需要一定程度的準備。

隨著上班族的出沒，Knight坐上了通往布魯德海文的巴士，他看起來就像一個普通又熱心的大學生，扶拄著拐杖的老奶奶坐到座位上，幫助不方便的乘客們放好行李，看著眼前和平的街道，先前的一切苦難似乎就如夢境一般讓他分不清現實。

未完待續-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

Erik：「你是不是吃的比之前多？」

Bucky：「？」繼續往嘴裡塞下一份甜點。

Slade：「廚師，我們得談談！」

後來騎士團的人都會將一部分零食偷偷貢獻給Bucky，所有人都和諧有愛。

2.

Tony：「既然欣賞我就和我合作啊！快接電話！」

Knight：「這個來電不知道是誰，掛掉好了。」

Erik：「Knight看起來18、19歲上下，但常識應該是有的。」

Harley：「嘿，我可愛的孩子，如果看見電話響了，不是我和puddin的號碼通通要掛掉喔！」

請不要為難一個長期和小丑女相處的孩子，謝謝。

3.

雪莉：「爸爸，我好想你。」

Dick：「雪莉！？等等……爸爸！？」

警局同事：「男神居然有個7、8歲的女兒！？」

雪莉：「爸爸，你不要我了嗎。」

Dick：「等等，你們聽我解釋！！！」

於是當日無數警察與路人鄰居們心碎並對正直的Dick警察未婚生子一事表達譴責，當然最後誤會解開了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 騎士部分真的很難寫，一方面是因為和Jason中心聯動，所以基本上是補全  
> Jason中心裡騎士的活動與發生的事導致現階段整個世界觀的狀況，所以這部分的劇情也很重要。  
> 可以說Jason中心是蝙蝠家族部分，平時劇情還是要記得談戀愛，那騎士部分則是助攻類型，將一切處理妥當確保世界不毀滅Jason可以好好談戀愛(？)，雖然至今進度太慢加上必須配合Jason的劇情，所以超難寫！！！  
> Jason中心也卡了(絕望)。  
> 總之很高興各位還願意繼續看這一系列(雖然可能都忘得差不多了，我自己也前後回去看好幾次)。


End file.
